1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device for vehicles, and more particularly, to a wiper device having improved vibration prevention of a wiper strip
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wiper assembly removes foreign substances present on a front glass or a rear glass of a vehicle by performing repeated reciprocating motions while a motor drives a link device connected to a car body via a wiper arm.
The wiper assembly is a very important component that is essential to safe driving of a vehicle.
In the structure of conventional wipers, a pair of supporting members formed of a metal material is coupled to a wiper strip formed of rubber and is supported by a plurality of yokes, and the plurality of yokes are coupled to each other by a plurality of auxiliary levers.
The conventional wipers use pins or rivets for coupling between the yokes and the auxiliary levers and for coupling between the auxiliary levers so as to rotatably couple the auxiliary levers. Spacers having low coefficient of friction are coupled to coupling portions to reduce friction resistance. Accordingly, about 15 to 20 components are required to form one wiper. In addition, the conventional wipers use a main lever and an auxiliary lever, which are formed of a metal material, and thus are heavy. Such a heavy wiper having many components adds unnecessary load to a wiper arm as well as a window of a vehicle when installed on the vehicle, thereby negatively impacting reliability of the wiper arm. Accordingly, the development of a wiper that is light and has excellent assembility is required.
To solve such a problem, a wiper device that adopts a main lever and an auxiliary lever, which are both formed of synthetic resin, and in which coupling of the levers to one another is due to each lever's own shape has been developed. An example of a wiper device having an improved structure is disclosed in Korean utility model No. 0449008.
A wiper device disclosed in the Korean utility model has an advantage in that each lever is rotatably coupled in a range of a predetermined angle by each lever's own shape, thereby improving the assembility of the wiper device and reducing the weight thereof. However, the wiper device disclosed in the Korean utility model has a problem in which vibration occurs more often at coupling portions during operation of the wiper device in comparison to the conventional wiper devices, thereby deteriorating wiping performance and causing noises. In particular, vibration occurs in a portion in which a yoke for directly supporting a wiper strip is coupled to an auxiliary lever, and thus, the motion of the wiper device is not synchronized with the motion of a wiper arm during wiping operation, thereby deteriorating wiping performance of a windshield and causing noises.